Suggestions
by BamonSalvatore
Summary: Bonnie and Enzo meets for the second time, but this encounter turns out a little different then either of them expected.


**I kinda want to see them explored. Don't get me wrong I love Bamon, but I wouldn't be opposed to Bonenzo. The eye sex in 5x13 between them was just... *sighs* anyway let me know what you think?**

**Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine.**

Bonnie sauntered out of the bathroom, fresh from her shower wearing an oversized Whitmore T-shirt with a pair of lace trimmed boy shorts.

She walked over to the vanity mirror and froze when she saw her reflection. She didn't look like herself. She couldn't blame it on the new haircut or the fact that since returning from the dead her body had changed in very noticeable ways. She tilted her head to the side admiring the small pendent that hung from her neck. Her father gave it to her on her ninth birthday, she never took it off.

"I should've listened to you." She whispered.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation with the invisible man, but we have a problem."

Bonnie's hand dropped from her necklace and eyed the newcomer through the mirror. "If the problem is you walking into my room like you have the right to, then yes we have a big fucking problem."

Enzo tsked "Such language, do you kiss Jeremy with that mouth?"

Bonnie spun around so fast you had to question which one of them was the vampire. "Don't ever mention him again, especially after what you did."

Enzo rolled his eyes. "He's alive isn't he? If I wanted him dead, he would be."

Bonnie picked up the closes thing she could which happened to be Caroline's favorite lap and tossed it at Enzo who ducked before it him. "Get the hell out of here." She screamed.

Enzo made a mental note to kick Damon's ass for sending him here to talk to Bonnie, Their first meeting didn't leave the best impression and now he had to make nice just to get her to cooperate. "Are you done?" he said walking towards her "Obviously, we got off on the wrong foot. So allow me to reintroduce myself, I'm Enzo." He held out his hand.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, ignoring the proffered hand. "I told you to leave, if you don't—"

"If I don't what?" He interrupted "You're a witch with no powers, at the very least you could probably claw my eyes out or slap me silly and then what?"

_He was goading her._

"Any object directly to the heart is enough to kill you. That's the problem with you vampires, you act like you're so invisible—"

"You hate vampires?" he asked suddenly, call it curiosity.

Bonnie shook her head "Not anymore, when you're best friends and mother become one it's kinda hard to give them your ass."

Again with the pouty mouth? Bonnie Bennett looked like she hasn't uttered a single curse word in her entire young life and yet here she is cursing like a sailor in front of him. He must be quite the influence.

"Your mother's a vampire? how did that happen?" he asked grabbing Bonnie's teddy bear that sat on

The corner of her dresser. He knew Bonnie was the type of girl you had to milk information out of, give her a false sense of security before going in for the kill. Fortunately for her the kill was another locator spell. Doctor Wes was able to slip pass him and Damon, thanks to the travelers. They needed to find the no good bastard so they could end this once and for all.

_Enzo was clearly new here. _Bonnie thought.

"You still have yet to exit my room, which means you really have a death wish or you really want something? I should probably let you know I could help you with the former, but the latter you'll have to find somewhere else."

Enzo's face didn't betray his shock. _So she wasn't one of those girls._ "You never answered my question?"

Bonnie cocked her head to the side, folding her arms under breast. "And your still here. We all can't get what we want."

Enzo chuckled a little but sobered when he noticed for the first time she was in nothing but an oversized T-shirt showing off those killer legs. He caught a slight appreciation for them the night he kidnapped and almost killed Jeremy.

_She had amazing legs._

Bonnie who would have normally covered up upon his appraisal, cleared her throat "Eyes up here perv."

Enzo's brown eyes snapped up to meet glaring emerald green. He needed to speed this up, so he just cut to the chase. "We need your witch friend to do a locator spell to find Dr. Wes."

Bonnie's mouth fell open rather unattractively. "Are you kidding me? My witch friend who's not my friend by the way, is not going to help you or me for that matter after I basically forced her into helping me to begin with."

He shrugged not really caring how she got the witches help. "Then force her again, do whatever you have to do." Then a thought occurred to him "Better yet, use Jeremy."

OK, Bonnie was convinced that they took out a chunk of his brain and forgot to put it back in. Because he could not be threatening her while asking her for a damn favor at the same time. Impossible. Enzo saw her green eyes flash and he move to correct himself. Something was telling him Bonnie really could kill him.

"I'm not threatening him. I'm merely suggesting you use an old fashion love connection."

Steam was practically coming out of Bonnie's ears. Was he seriously trying to hook her boyfriend up with another women?

Enzo stood there watching the witch turned anchor as she shook with rage. He knew he probably should get the hell out of dodge but something was telling him to see this to the end. I mean she had to know that her witch friend was making eyes with her boyfriend behind her back.

_She had to know… didn't she?_

Now that he thought about it some more, he probably should leave. "You know what forget it, we'll find him on our own."

"You do that." She gritted out.

Enzo was about to turn to leave but stopped mid-step. "In case you're wondering, when I first met you I was given strict instructions not to lay a single finger on you. So me telling you about the witch and her eyes wasn't to hurt you, it was leverage. That witch seems to be into your boyfriend. But you knew that already, I assume that's the real reason you're angry."

Enzo and Bonnie locked eyes, but it was Enzo who ended the staring contest. "Sweet dreams, Sweetheart." He said before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Enzo took out his cellphone and pressed one on the speed dial. "Yea it's me, we're gonna have to find another way." He glanced at Bonnie's closed door. "Bonnie wasn't there."

He ended his called and walked down the dark hallway.


End file.
